Beatrix's Dreams
by John Serras
Summary: THIS IS NOT PORN! It is adult literature, meaning it has sexual ideas and themes, but no sex or lust. Beatrix has a special day, but it's not good for her. Feelings and desires culminate to a peak she's been avoiding for months. Now, she can't get away from it anymore. She must face them and overcome them if she is to get rid of them. Please give reviews and feedback.


Beatrix stood there, sucking up the image of her new queen. Enjoying the sight of her nakedness. Queen Garnet was a beautiful young woman with long, black, wavy hair. Green eyes. Milky, smooth skin. Sweet, small lips. Medium-sized, perky breasts, and a waist so tight as to appear her backside was tight. 'A perfect body, I want it so badly!' she thought to herself. The new queen was only three months into the business and three months after her seventeenth birthday. Beatrix, in social company, was known to desire the great Adelbert Steiner, Captain of the Knights of Pluto. Alone, however, she had a different desire. She knew she couldn't want such a thing, but as she held her feelings and desires back, she began to have wet dreams of her queen. Alone, she held them all back and told herself not to think of these things. She stood there, watching that gentle body stand in front of her. As she reached out to touch her beautiful, sweet queen, a darkness came and Beatrix woke up.

In bed, laying on top of her sheets, her body spread across, hot and a little sweaty from having another wet dream. Her long, blond hair glissened in the sunlight as she rose up to stand in front of her window. Soaking in the sight of her home outside, she felt more calm with more energy, and thought to herself, 'Another day to serve the King and Queen.' As she went from her bedroom to see her King and Queen, she passed a few of the Knights of Pluto, and noticed them turning their heads to watch her as she walked down the hall. It was no surprise as this was a routine thing. They would do this almost every morning and never notice that she knew they were watching her.

As Beatrix walked up in the throne room to meet with King Zidane and Queen Garnet, she caught sight of Steiner next to them and, almost immediately, didn't feel so alone. With Steiner around, she never felt alone, though they were always with Zidane and Garnet. Walking up to meet them, they saw her and called out, "Hey, there you are! Almost thought you weren't coming!" Beatrix had, of course, just woken up and late was the hour. Three a'clock. "It's about time you got up, sleepy-head!" said Garnet. "I'm sorry. I over-slept. It won't happen again." Beatrix felt embarressed as she stopped and stood in front of them. "Hey, don't worry about it. We're just glad you got the energy for today. It's gonna be a pretty big day!"

Beatrix was confused. "What? What is planned for today? Steiner and I need our dayly classes to teach. Our fencing training." They were still smiling as they looked at eachother and then said to her, "Don't worry. We have already taken care of all that. Today is a very special day and we think you are gonna like the things we have prepared for you." She looked still confused with no thought of how this day could be any different from the rest. She thought to herself, 'Could this day be somebody's birthday? How am I so special as to have a prepared day?'

Zidane and Garnet got up and began to leave with Steiner behind them. As she followed, she couldn't help but think how this day had anything to do with her. They turned a corner and walked through the door leading outside to the small castle garden. A great fountain laid in the middle, flowing water on all sides. They turned abruptly towards her and said, "We want you to go to your bedroom and change out of that armor you're wearing and come down to see a sneak-peek at what we have in store for you." At last, an answer to the question she had in her mind. "Yes, I will try not to be long," she said.

Back in her bedroom, she took off her armor suit and stood naked in front of the mirror. A thought crossed her mind of Garnet, standing next to her, holding her close, rubbing their cheeks together. Beatrix pushed that picture back and tried not to think of such a thing. She opened her closet and pulled out a dress that she thought would suit a special day, even though she didn't know such a day existed. After all the preparations to look decent for her King and Queen, she began to head for the garden. There, as she opened the door to the garden, she saw everyone she knew from the castle, and ones she didn't, outside. They quickly held up their glasses and cups and yelled, "Happy Anniversary!"

She still did not know what was going on. She walked through the crowd to her friends and asked, "What is this? How can this be an anniversary for me?" Zidane and Garnet yelled over the loudness of the crowd, "It's the anniversary of your presense here! Don't you remember?" Of course, she could not remember when she first came to Alexandria. All she knew was that she was an orfan who was adopted by a young lady and moved here when she was only a little girl. Her mother fell sick to an uncurable disease and died next to her. She walked near the castle and was seen by a woman outside who was nobody but the previous queen.

The loudness was too much to stay in the garden and she headed back for the door. Inside, she tried to remember, but couldn't. 'How could they have known when she arrived when she did not? All this was for her presense here? Why?' And as she thought more about these questions, more came flooding into her mind. She stood there, trying to piece all this together as Garnet came through the door. A confused look was on her face, but with a gentleness that Beatrix knew very well. "Why did you leave the celebration?" she asked. "How do you know that this day is the anniversary of the day I arrived here?"

"Don't you remember the beginning of your presense?" Beatrix stood with little energy already, held one hand across her forehead and said, "No, I don't. All I know is that my mother died when I was little, found on the street by your mother, and was taken care of by my peers." Garnet looked with a sense of sorrow. "That's so sad. You should be able to remember your childhood. You should remember the time you've spent with us." "But I don't. How is it that you all know of this?" The question slowed down as she finished. Knowing this may not be a good idea. No time though to stop from receiving the answer now. "My mother always made files and folders that contained the records of everyone who was with us. In your record, it stated that you came to us this day, about twenty years ago."

Beatrix stood, fixed on the shock of hearing the truthness of her answer. She knew that Garnet wasn't lying. Why would she be? Finally, she said, "I think I'm going to stay in here for now. I think the loudness of the crowd outside is a bit too much for me." Garnet placed her hand gently onto her shoulder and said, "Alright. You don't need to come if you don't want to." The soft touch of her milky skin left Beatrix in a state of bliss as she closed her eyes and leaned her head down to feel the hand onto her face, but only for a moment. Immediately, she woke up and quickly headed down the hall. Garnet was a little surprised at the reaction she had made at having her hand on Beatrix's shoulder.

Quickly, she closed her bedroom door behind her and covered her face into the hands. 'What a stupid mistake I've made.' she thought to herself. Looking down from her window, she could see the crowd still out in the garden, still celabrating her special day. She laid on her bed and sighed heavily, still trying to calm down from Garnet touching her. She closed her eyes and began to give in to herself picturing her queen nude. Slowly, she rose up and saw Garnet standing next to the bed, looking down at her. She sat down and slid her hand through Beatrix's hair. "Don't worry. Everything will be alright now."

Beatrix felt controlled by her and more than enjoyed feeling her hand sliding from her hair to her cheek. Immediately, Garnet thrust her lips onto her and she soaked in the pleasure. They kissed gently with their eyes closed and she hoped it would never end. Unfortanately, as she opened up her eyes, she noticed she was still lying on her bed, opening her eyes from another wet dream, and felt filled with the pleasure that was left behind. 'I must have fallen asleep while I rested.' she thought. Another wet dream, she had them so often now that she was having them in the daytime too. Still, at least she was able to enjoy something in this special day.

Sitting up, Zidane and Garnet came through the door. They were aware that she didn't like the beginning of the day as much as they hoped. They sat down next to her and was determined to satisfy their friend. "Hey, don't worry. The celabration was just the beginning. We still have lots of things planned for you." Beatrix looked up at them, a little baffled, and asked, "What exactly do you two have planned for me?" They looked at eachother for a moment and looked back. "Well, the next thing we have for you is something we know you'll like. We had this prepared in the throne room while we had the party outside. You can't know what it is though until you go to see it for yourself." Beatrix had no doubt suspected that they were going to go overboard with this special day. Still, she had to accept their surprises that haunted her curiosity.

"Come on. Let's go and see just what it is, okay?" said Garnet. Beatrix had no choice but to obey her queen's requests. "Alright. Just don't overdo it." Zidane and Garnet looked at eachother like before, with the look as if they did what she didn't want. No doubt, they did overdo it. All of it. Every surprise was going to be big and Beatrix had to accept it all. They walked down the hall and Beatrix noticed there were less people still in the garden. Only nobles and townspeople stayed, soon to leave. Opening the throne room door, again she found everyone yell, "Surprise!", as she noticed they were all holding presents, beautifully wrapped with pretty bows and small tags, all labled to her. Some presents were bigger than others, some held with one hand, and some with both. She looked over at her king and queen with a slight upset look on her face.

"Hey, you deserve all of this. You probably deserve even more. Your time here with us is honered to have and none of us could be prouder", Zidane said. Garnet just smiled and said, "Go see what everyone got you." 'This is definitely a surprise.' she thought to herself. Beatrix didn't really think highly of herself which most people found one of her better qualities. She had no greed for herself and only served her king and queen. She considered her allegiance in higher asteem than anything else. She turned and walked up to take the gifts that were picking at her curiosity. The first present she took was from Vivi, the small black mage who had helped in the battle that threatened the world. It was small, but as she tore the wrapping off, found a book that Beatrix had wanted for a long time, but could not find in any store. The book was, "I Want To Be Your Canary," written by Lord Avon. "How did you find this?! I looked everywhere for this book. No place in town had this." Vivi looked down, a little shy, and said, "I didn't find it in Alexandria. I went to Lindblum and had to order it from a bookstore owner."

Beatrix stood there, near tears, as she quietly thanked him. She didn't even know him that well. Still, she had to go on to the next. As she opened up her presents, she became happier more and more. She had gotten new gloves that didn't cover her fingers, but helped to give her a tighter grip on her sword. A double-edged sword that allowed her to train with a more ellaborate style. Even Eiko surprised her with beautiful earrings. She got clothes to wear in situations that did not require her armor, makeup for special occasions where she actually had time to prepare, machines made for excersising. Everything had it's own unique purpose for Beatrix. She enjoyed getting all these gifts as she never had been treated like this before. It was more the thought of being treated like this that made her happy than actually getting the gifts.

Finally, almost everyone had given their presents except for Garnet and Zidane. They walked up to her with her "Save the Queen". The sword that was given to her by the late Queen Brahne and branded her the General of Alexandria. A bit confused, she stood still and waited for whatever was going to happen. They stopped in front of Regent Cid of Lindblum and handed it over. He took it, held it out, and said, "Beatrix, by my power invested in me, by my request and the request of the townspeople in Lindblum, I hereby knight you the General of Lindblum and the Caretaker of airship routes between Lindblum and Alexandria." Beatrix stood there, shocked and speechless. Quickly, her body reacted by kneeling down while her mind was absent. He gently touched the sword on her shoulders and said, "Rise, General Beatrix of Alexandria and Lindblum."

Suddenly, a question entered her mind and she had to ask, "What would these new responsibilities entail?" Garnet responded, "That would be to protect not just us, but all of Lindblum as well." The word, "Surprise" didn't even come close to descibe how she felt. She couldn't believe such large responsibilities were given to her. That they all had so much trust in her. She graciously accepted and took her sword from the regent while Zidane stood across from them looking like he was going to break out laughing any second now. Everyone looked surprised and happy for her. Everybody was smiling. Everyone except Beatrix. Strangely, she noticed Steiner had not given her anything and it was six o'clock already. She asked, "What would your next surprise be?"

Garnet smiled and said, "The next is our dinner that we ask you to join us with." Beatrix had never joined in eating with her king and queen before. That evening, she walked into the dining room, sat down at the dinner table, and looked over at the spot where she usually just stood to protect Garnet and Zidane. This day though, there was one more plate at the table. The waiter came to them and asked, "What shall my lords and guest have today?" Zidane, still really happy about the gifts, quickly replied, "I will have a salad with ranch dressing to start and the serloin steak, well-done, with extra barbecue sause to finish." The waiter smiled and said, "Oh, excellent choice sir." Garnet was still thinking, took a moment to decide, and said, "A salad with ranch dressing and, uh, fried salmon." Beatrix looked over at the waiter and quickly said, "I will have a salad with ranch dressing, fried chicken with french fries, some macaroni and cheese, stuffing, mashed potatoes, scrambled eggs, and a nice big serloin steak, well-done."

Everyone in the room was a little shocked. The waiter hesitated and nervously said "Okay, and what shall you have for drinks?" Everybody replied, "Sweet tea." "And, will there be anything for desert or would you all have some time to decide?" "No, I won't have any. You? said Zidane to Garnet. "No thanks." Beatrix had a different suggestion in mind. "I will have a chocolate and vanilla sundae with extra chocolate and some vanilla ice cream." Both just looked over at her and thought something must be wrong to make her have such a huge appetite. Nobody could eat this much. The waiter just smiled nervously and told them the food would be coming shortly. As he left, Garnet looked like she wanted to ask her what was wrong, but Zidane got to the question first. "Beatrix, what was all that about?" She just looked over and said, "What do you mean?" "I think you know exactly what I mean." Garnet suddenly looked over at him with a half surprised, half angry look on her face. "Zidane! Don't!" "You know something is wrong. Just the way she's acted all day points to something we don't know. I can't understand what was so wrong with the garden celebration, or this. Even you don't either. Nothing makes sense. We do all these things for her and she ends up eating like Baku!"

Beatrix just sat there listening to his inquiries and knew he was right. Right about everything. Garnet tried to defend her, but knew the same and was also a little curious as to why she was eating so much. "Beatrix? I wouldn't say that you're eating like Baku, but you certainly have been acting strangely today. We are both curious as to why you have acted the way you have." She looked at her queen and just couldn't lie. She knew what the reason was, but didn't want to tell them. It was the repression of her desires and feelings towards her queen that seemed to grow as the day went on. Not just being so close to her all day. Something in the back of her mind told her that, by the end of the day, she wasn't going to be able to take it anymore. She just smiled lightly and said, "Nothing is wrong. It's just that I don't like big crowds much and seem to be very hungry now." Telling this lie was like taking an axe and slowly pushing it through the ribcage. Hard and painful.

The waiters began coming with the food and placed it all on the table. While Garnet and Zidane's plates was just a salad and a small dinner, her's was several plates all around and, in the back was the sundae and icecream. They began eating and when the two had finished, Beatrix had gone through all the small bits like the eggs, macaroni, stuffing, and mashed potatoes. She was in the process of eating the steak now and still didn't seem full. They just watched her as she quickly cut the steak and chewed fast so she could eat more soon. After a minute or two, she began to notice them looking and stopped suddenly. She swallowed the last bite and tried to look full, even though she wasn't even close. She thought to herself, "I haven't even begun to eat my sundae!" She simply got up and bowed to them and said, "Thank you very much for tonight's dinner. Compliments to the chefs who made this."

"Oh, Quina supervised the cooking", said Garnet. "She wanted to make sure this food made the perfect dinner. I imagine she was a little surprised at the food you ordered. I bet she just took this as a real challenge for her skills as a chef. So, don't worry about it." She smiled and graciously thanked them as she knew Quina was a master chef who seemed to always look for challenges, though they were very rare. She felt though eager to leave them and return to her bedroom to rest and get some energy back. The day seemed to go on forever. Zidane, however, knew they still had another surprise for her and said, "Hey! No leaving yet. We still have something else for you." Garnet looked as if she couldn't wait for it. The long dinner they had only delayed it and Beatrix saw she couldn't get her rest until the night was over. She closed her eyes and sighed, simply saying, "Okay. Just no big things like the earlier ones." Of course, they couldn't change anything, but the next was going to be more simple than the others. Garnet placed her arm on her shoulders and said, "Don't worry. This one's going to be a good one. I promise." Something about feeling her arm around her felt almost too much to bare. She only nodded and followed them to the next surprise.

As they walked through the halls, Beatrix saw Garnet leaning her face against the wall and stopped, turning to stand in front of her queen. She suddenly turned around, pushing Beatrix to the wall as Garnet quickly reached in to kiss her. No surprise through this day was going to compare even close to this. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth for Garnet's tounge to reach in as their hands rubbed against eachother. A tap by someone standing next to her suddenly got her attention and she looked over to see her queen standing there, confused. She suddenly couldn't feel anything in her hands and looked back to see she was against the wall alone. Garnet asked, "What are you doing? It was like you were making out with someone who wasn't there." Talk about a real letdown. None of the pressure left and, instead, felt as if it had grown. Zidane had been watching this too and was also very confused. Beatrix, wide-eyed, only had it in her to simply say, "Let's keep going." Zidane who just couldn't understand any of this simply said, "Yeah, let's just forget about this."

They walked back to the garden where all the people in the early-morning celebration had left. Outside, it was dark except for the stars and the two moons lighting up the water in the fountain, casting a wavy aura around the place. She walked to the fountain and Garnet took her hand and said, "Wait here... This is one surprise you won't want to miss." Beatrix felt as her hand laid in Garnet's. Her eyes looked down at the hands and began breathing heavily through her mouth. Garnet hesitated, noticing the similarity between this and other things that had puzzled them. She calmly let go, turned around, and left. Beatrix was left there at the fountain all alone to think about the events that made her desire the beautiful queen. It had actually started on Garnet's birthday, when she was reunited with Zidane. The first wet dream of Garnet lying next to her in bed together. When Garnet and Zidane married, everyone was filled with happiness. Everyone except Beatrix. She could only smile and try to ignore her real feelings for Garnet. Hearing the sound of flowing water, she stood there with her mind fixed on Garnet. Nobody else could even pass through her mind.

At first, she felt very alone, but didn't notice until she heard footsteps coming closer to her and she quickly turned around to see Steiner walking up. For the first time in a long time, he was actually out of his armor, wearing normal clothes that the citizens out in the town wore. A short-sleaved shirt and jeans. As he walked up to her, she also noticed how much weight he actually had appeared to have lost, as the armor most likely made him appear bigger and wider. Now, his helmet was off and she could see his hair being only a few inches above his shoulders. She thought he actually looked better like this. More manly. Maybe, it was just the fact that she had never seen him like this before, but she felt now more attracted to him than she ever did before. He walked around the fountain and came face-to-face with Beatrix, who still wondered what surprise was to become of this. 'Nothing', she thought to herself, 'could ever top the previous ones'. Fortunately, she was wrong.

Steiner stood in front of her, a little nervous, and said, "Beatrix. I know I could only beg you to stay here so we could protect the queen together. I know we haven't been together recently as much as we should have. And I know that you may feel nothing could proceed from simply being together here, but know that I love you and will do everything in my power to protect you as much as I do to protect our king and queen. I want to make you happier than you have ever been. I don't just want to be with you here, now. I want to be with you always. To me, you mean more to me than anything else in this world. Even the oath I took long ago to serve the royal family. Nothing else matters to me more than this. Than you." Steiner looked down and took something out of his pocket. He got on one knee and looked up at her to present to her a ring and said, "Beatrix, will you marry me?"

She just stood there, shocked. There he was, proposing, and all she could do was stand there, wide-eyed like she was when she got caught making out with an allusion. Her breath was quivering in her chest and she knew she had to say something, but couldn't. No words came. Only the sight of Steiner and the thought of Garnet floated in her head. A long moment passed and Steiner began to feel a little foolish sitting there with no answer coming from the woman he loved. "Beatrix? Are you okay? Is there something wrong?" Tears began to appear in her eyes as she felt more foolish than ever and suddenly ran away inside with her hands over her face as she cried knowing of what she had just done. 'Nothing could fix this', she thought. She ran into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. Crying as she fell slowly down the door and sat there, she saw Garnet sitting next to her. Her queen reached out to place her hand gently on Beatrix's cheek. "Why did I just do this? Why do I love you so? Why is this happening to me?"

Garnet held her hand on her as she said, "Beatrix, this is nothing more than the repression of a simple attraction to me. Steiner is your true love and nobody could ever replace him. Not even me. I know your dreams have lead you to believe you want me when only you dream of it all being sexual. Your true love will make you happier now than any sex with me. And if it were to happen, it would only be sex. Making love could only be done to someone you truely, deeply love." Still crying, she said, "but why do I feel this way towards you? How could I even think of doing this with you when it is Steiner I love? It should be him to have feelings for and you simply to protect." Garnet took her hand back and said, "I can't say why you feel this way, but it does, and don't forget that you have feelings for him too. I could never be with you forever when Steiner can. I may be your job, but Steiner is your life and he is offering it to you if you want it. Feelings for me may die, but feelings for him will live forever."

Beatrix began to stop crying as this was all true. She felt confident in herself as she stood up and turned and opened the door. Out in the hall stood Steiner. No smile crossed his face as he could only display sadness. "Beatrix... I..." She stopped him before he could say anymore by raising her hand up and said, "Stop. Steiner, you have to know something. I have been having some personal issues with myself recently and..." She stopped, trying to find the right words without actually telling him about the dreams of Garnet. "And... I guess I was just not ready for something like this." Steiner looked at her with tears still falling from her open left eye and the bottom of the eye cover over her right eye. His hope for this was all gone and her words seemed only to bring him down even more. "But I know now that you are my life, and I will take it if you are still offering." Steiner took a moment to interpret what she just said. "Wait... Are you saying...?" She smiled brightly and slightly jumped on him, while wrapping her arms around him and kissing him. "Yes! I'll marry you!"

They held eachother for a minute or two. Steiner, who was overjoyed with this, could only continue the night by saying, "Beatrix, it is getting very late and there is a lot of planning for us to take care of now." She simply giggled quietly. "Go and get your rest. Tomorrow could be another big day." Beatrix looked at him with a smile on her face and said, "I don't think anything could be as big as today was, but let's not risk it. You're right and we should get our rest. It has been a very tiring day. We now have a lot to do." Steiner smiled happily and could only show his feelings more by hugging her tight. They held eachother for a long moment and let go, knowing it had to end sooner or later. As Steiner left, Beatrix felt so happy, she could not believe it. This day was made to be the best day of her life and nothing could bring her down from it.

She turned and walked into her room. As she began to change, Garnet had actually passed back into her mind and she looked to the door where she last saw her. Nobody was there and nobody had passed through the hall. 'Maybe...' she thought to herself. 'Maybe, this desire will end and nothing will interrupt our love now.' She changed into her nightgown and laid on her bed, feeling now more exausted than she had ever felt this day. She closed her eyes and smiled, imagining her love. Unfortanately, it quickly left her mind and was replaced by the thought of Garnet. She stood beside the bed and kneeled down over her. They kissed, their tongues tasting all they could and felt everything that could be felt. It was only for a moment, but to her seemed to stretch over the night like the moons in the sky. Strangely enough, Garnet seemed to be the only one getting naked and begging for more. She tried to taste her queen, but couldn't. Like it was fading away. Opening her eyes, she looked as nothing was over her. She had fallen asleep while thinking about Steiner. She thought to herself, 'It's still there!' She was really too tired to care much anymore and went to turn the light off. She walked back to the bed and pulled the sheets over herself to sleep, thinking, 'This day just has to end now! I can't take anymore!'

The door slowly opened and surprised her a little to see Garnet walking slowly and quietly towards the bed. She sat on the bed and smiled. "Hey. I heard Steiner was really happy about something. What could all that have been about? Maybe, something that almost everyone knew was going to happen sooner or later finally happened." Beatrix looked up at her, thinking if this was just a dream. 'No, this can't be! She wouldn't be talking about this if it was...' She grabbed Garnet's arm quickly and said, "Your Majesty?" Garnet was taken aback by her arm being grabbed like this and said, "Y-yes?" "Are you really here? Or is this...?" She stopped because she thought she knew the answer now. Garnet smiled at her, placing her hand gently on her cheek and said, "Beatrix? What is really going on? Why leave the morning celebration and, as Zidane put it, eat like Baku?" She giggled at this little joke again and continued to ask, "What were you doing in the hall? And the way you've been, particularly, around me. It all just doesn't seem to make any sense. What is wrong? Beatrix, you know you can tell me, don't you?"

She simply looked up at her and felt another tear run down her face. "I'm so sorry! I can't take this anymore! It's just too much! I can't hold this back anymore!" She cried as she said this, bursting out with new tears. Her face lied down and Garnet held her while still trying to understand. "Your Majesty? I know my interrests in you should be nothing more than to protect you with Steiner, and..." She stopped, looking up and seeing Garnet's face. "I know it can't happen and that it can't lead to anything!" As she told her queen these things, Garnet began to realize what she was saying. "It just won't go away, no matter what I do! I try to repress it all and it just builds up in me! I dream of it all and it just keeps building up! I can't keep dreaming! I can't!" She cried in her queen's arms. Determined to know the truth, she pushed her back slightly and said, "Beatrix! What is it?! What are you talking about?!" She cried as Garnet shouted at her and instead of telling her, simply showed her.

She suddenly grabbed her, pulling eachother closer, and closed her lips on Garnet's. A long, open-mouth kiss, with tongue, told Garnet everything now. They slowly seperated and looked at eachother, noticing both had had their eyes closed. Beatrix sadly looked up and said, "I'm sorry. I've been wanting you since your last birthday. I tried to cast it aside, but I just can't get rid of it. I've been dreaming of you. It's haunting me, even while I'm awake! If I had you for just one night, I don't even know if it would go away! I just want it to go away!" She laid her head on Garnet's shoulder and cried. Garnet, still in shock from the kiss, now understood everything. It was all clear. Beatrix was being haunted by desires for Garnet. She wanted to help her, but couldn't find the right words. She didn't know what else to do.

"Beatrix? Do you really think one night with me could help?" She looked up at her queen, confused of what she could be saying. "What do you mean?" "Do you think a night with me could help you with this?" Beatrix sniffled as she hopelessly said, "Maybe..." She thought Garnet was being rhetorical, not really serious about this, but could not be any more far off. Garnet looked at her for a moment and suddenly kissed her. The kiss was just like the previous one, but drawn out much longer. They held eachother close while making out and Beatrix fell onto the bed, letting Garnet fall on top of her. Beatrix had stopped crying, now more engaged into the event playing out. No thoughts came into either of their minds as they rubbed eachother and slowly took eachother's clothes off. They weren't really wearing much. Just their underwear and their nightgowns. Beatrix really could taste her desire now, and as she tasted it, only wanted it more. They rolled over eachother and did things they thought no person could do. Unthinkable things.

The daylight broke through the window sheets and she opened her eyes. She lied there on her back thinking it had to have been all just a dream. 'What happened last night is impossible. No way Queen Garnet would ever do what I remember.' She looked over at the window with a sigh, thinking that it was all going to keep building up in her and she'll end up breaking in front of everyone and disgrace the kingdoms of both, Alexandria and Lindblum. She will let down everyone, including Steiner and the king and queen. Somehow, though, she felt tired still, as if she needed to sleep for the rest of the day just to wake up with a day's worth of energy. That dream was definitely the biggest, not to mention the wildest, dream she could have ever had. Unbelievable how real it all seemed. It all seemed to her so unbelievable, at least until a small hand reached over her and held her body close to whomever it was. And as she looked over, she saw Garnet. Still naked and smiling. Beatrix then realized that she herself was nude and knew that it had been no dream.

Garnet opened her eyes and said, "Hey. Maybe, we can just keep this between us, okay?" Beatrix just smiled and nodded. "And maybe, we can just keep this between us from now on. Is that okay with you?" Beatrix nodded again. Garnet closed her eyes again and laid down to Beatrix's shoulder and fell back to sleep. Watching her queen smiling gently while dreaming next to her brought only one thing to mind. 'The best day of my life got my dreams to come true.' Although she still wanted Garnet, she knew now that she had an outlet. This bomb inside her was dying, but it would never truely go away. Happily, she turned and wrapped her arm around her queen and they held eachother as they passed back into sleep. They would need a lot more energy if they were to ever have another night like the one they just had. Everything seemed to be bliss for them both and they knew that nothing now could stop it, ever.


End file.
